Love Letter
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ remake ] Taeyong mengirimkan surat benci untuk seniornya, Jaehyun. Tapi... Kenapa balasan yang ia dapat adalah ajakan kencan? Yah, sepertinya Taeyong perlu diajarkan bagaimana cara membedakan surat benci dan surat cinta. [ NCT SMROOKIES. ] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ]


**Love Letter?**

 **Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **story line © minumtolakangin**

 **bxb ; ooc ; Alternate Reality ; typo(s)**

 **.**

* * *

Lee Taeyong. Delapan belas tahun. Saat ini sedang mengikuti masa orientasi di kampusnya.

Taeyong menikmati masa orientasi di kampus barunya ini. Acara maupun senior-seniornya sangat menyenangkan, dan meski baru bertemu tapi senior-seniornya bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri.

Tapi tetap saja, ada satu yang Taeyong tidak suka. Yaitu tim komisi disiplin yang terkadang marah-marah tak jelas sampai Taeyong menyumpahi mereka menua lima belas tahun lebih cepat.

Maka saat salah satu seniornya mengumumkan salah satu segmen dimana setiap mahasiswa baru bisa menuliskan segala keluh kesahnya pada seorang senior yang dinamakan 'surat benci', Taeyong langsung dengan semangat menuliskan sebuah surat benci kepada ketua tim komisi disiplin—Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong benar-benar mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada Jaehyun, menumpahkan semua perasaan kesalnya untuk Jaehyun, dan berharap suratnya akan menjadi surat yang dibacakan oleh panitia masa orientasi pada saat segmen 'surat benci' itu berlangsung.

Taeyong harap-harap cemas. Maka saat salah seorang senior menyuruh seluruh mahasiswa baru untuk mengumpulkan surat benci mereka, Taeyong tak pernah berhenti berdoa agar suratnya yang terpilih untuk dibacakan.

"Baiklah." Senior Ji Hansol naik ke atas podium dengan membawa kotak yang berisi surat-surat benci itu. "Karena semua suratnya sudah terkumpul, sekarang mari kita pilih salah satu surat yang akan kubacakan."

Taeyong komat-kamit berharap agar suratnya yang terpilih. Tujuannya hanya satu: memberitahu bahwa ia teramat membenci senior Jung Jaehyun, sangat benci sampai-sampai ia ingin melenyapkan Jaehyun dari muka bumi.

Hansol mengaduk-aduk isi kotak itu selama dua menit. Kemudian ia memilih salah satu surat yang sangat simpel—hanya berupa selembar kertas berwarna merah tanpa diberi amplop. Hansol tersenyum. Surat yang ia pilih sepertinya unik dan menarik.

"Oke, jadi ini surat benci yang kupilih untuk kubacakan." Hansol membuka lipatan kertas itu. "Untuk senior Jung Jaehyun... dari Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong bersorak dalam hati. Siapa menyangka kalau doanya terkabul? Lihatlah, sebentar lagi Jaehyun akan mengetahui bahwa dirinya sangat dibenci oleh mahasiswa baru.

.

 _Aku membencimu, senior_

 _Eksistensimu bukan main, mendengar namamu disebut saja membuatku merinding_

 _Kau tahu, senior? Kuharap kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar membencimu_

 _Hentikan bersikap sok dingin, itu tak ada gunanya selain membuat kebencianku padamu bertambah_

 _Enyahlah dari muka bumi ini! Setiap melihatmu rasanya jantungku berdebar lebih cepat_

 _Aku muak, kau terlalu berkharisma dan aku tidak suka itu!_

 _Jangan pikir karena kau senior, maka kau bisa mempermainkan hatiku sesukamu!_

 _Aku muak, aku benar-benar benci padamu!_

.

Krik krik.

Hansol melongo begitu selesai membacakan surat benci milik Taeyong untuk Jaehyun itu. Tak hanya Hansol, semua orang yang ada disitu ikut melongo setelah isi surat selesai dibacakan. Yah, terkecuali Taeyong sih.

Hansol menggaruk pipinya. "B-baiklah. Surat benci dari Taeyong sudah kubacakan. Bagaimana, Jaehyun- _ssi_? Apakah kau akan menanggapinya?"

Yang namanya dipanggil mengangguk, lalu berdiri. Pandangannya lurus dan tajam mengarah pada Taeyong. "Kepada Lee Taeyong, dari jurusan Hubungan Internasional tahun angkatan 2016."

Taeyong cemberut. Paling-paling ia akan dimaki-maki seperti sebelumnya. Huh, ia sudah kebal dengan makian semacam itu!

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku atas surat benci darimu, aku akan dengan senang hati mengajakmu ke taman hiburan pada hari Sabtu pukul sepuluh. Aku akan menunggumu di halte di depan gerbang utara." Pandangan itu tetap mengarah tajam, namun kali ini Jaehyun tersenyum lembut. "Kita akan membahas perasaan _benci_ mu itu secara empat mata."

"A-apa?"

"Dan kalau kau mencoba untuk menghindariku, kupastikan hukumanmu bertambah menjadi seratus hitungan _push up_."

Semua orang yang ada disana berteriak riuh, bahkan Hansol sibuk bertepuk tangan sambil bersiul. Jaehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Taeyong terdiam. _Kenapa tanggapan dari senior Jung Jaehyun terdengar seperti ajakan kencan ya? Bukankah ia seharusnya marah gara-gara surat benci dariku? Kenapa ia tidak memarahiku?_

Yah, sepertinya Taeyong perlu diajarkan bagaimana cara membedakan surat cinta dan surat benci.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

 _Halo._

 _Ini adalah remake versi Jaeyong. Sudah dapat izin dari_ _ **minumtolakangin**_ _yang notabenenya mertuaku /coret/_

 _Aku ingin mengupload banyak ff, tapi rasanya tidak ada kemauan untuk mengetik karena suatu hal yang membuatku down, membuar akhirnya aku berniat untuk remake ff receh ini ;_; ((yatuhan. Aku kangen penname awtaeyong-ku.))_

 _Sampai jumpa lagi, pyong!_


End file.
